ash la paradoja del tiempo
by albe20
Summary: ash se siente deprimido por la muerte de serena asi que intenta cambiar el pasado sin saber que solo desencadenaria una serie de eventos que podrian destruir el mundo que conoce
Prologo: solo es el inicio

En un cementerio de ciudad lumius de la región kalos, un hombre de veintidós años estaba parado en frente de una lápida al notar su aspecto de aquel hombre se podía observar que llevaba puesto una gabardina negra, pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos, su cabello de color negro azabache. En su rostro se podían notar unas zetas en sus mejillas y en sus ojos de color chocolate solo soltaban lágrimas sin duda aquella persona que descansaba en paz en esa tumba era muy importante para él.

—hola amor te prometí que vendría cada año a visitarte sin falta y nunca dejare de hacerlo porque te lo prometí y no importa las circunstancias u obstáculos que se presenten yo siempre cumpliré mi promesa —dijo ash soltando un ramo de flores en aquella tumba

En aquella lapida que admiraba aquel hombre tenía escrita el nombre de aquella persona que era la causa de aquel sufrimiento

"serena Yvonne" "amada hija y gran amiga" "nunca te rindas al final"

Aquel hombre se arrodillo aun soltando lágrimas y mirado la tumba donde yacía esa persona que sin duda era muy importante para él, aunque estaba solo en ese cementerio empezaba hablar en voz alta.

—serena fui débil en ese entonces no pude defenderte, no tenía que pasar esto yo anhelaba que estuviéramos juntos como marido y mujer, tener una gran familia con muchos hijos y sobre todo envejecer y morir juntos

—Pero el destino es cruel y a veces solo quiere vernos sufrir, perderte fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida, tu lograste entrar en mi corazón cuando ninguna otra mujer pudo y cuando creí que la felicidad iba durar para siempre ese bastardo te aparto de mí, como quisiera ser yo en esa tumba y no tú.

— ¡por que! —grito ash soltando más lagrimas mientras aún seguía arrodillado lamentándose su perdida

—Ash por favor deja de lamentarte de seguro serena no te quisiera ver triste —respondió un hombre moreno con cabello de punta y de ojos cerrados tocando el hombro de su amigo

De pronto ash deja de gritar y usando sus manos se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos luego procedió a levantarse y observo con asombro el sujeto que había llegado en ese momento para tranquilizarlo con sus palabras

—Brock, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto ash extrañado de ver a su amigo de kanto en kalos

—Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas ash, desde que murió serena no has sido el mismo, todos estamos preocupados por ti desde tu madre, yo y el resto de tus amigos, hemos perdido el contacto contigo y siempre esquivas nuestras visitas cuando queremos verte , realmente sé que esto es difícil pero debes continuar tu vida no puedes aferrarte al pasado, de seguro ser… —exclamó brock pero antes que terminara de hablar el azabache agarro a su amigo de las ropas y las empezó a jalar con fuerza

— ¡No sabes nada de serena! ¡No sabes nada de mí! ¡Dime brock como te sentirías que la única mujer que has amado en tu vida verla sacrificar su vida solo por ti! —grito ash muy alterado y aun agarrando las ropas de brock — ¡dímelo!

—De seguro me sentiría igual ash pero también comprendería que no por eso debo abandonar a los demás que aún me aman en este mundo, mínimo te has puesto a pensar cuanto sufrimos por no saber nada de ti todos estos años, saber si estás bien o estas en problemas y sobre todo tu madre que ahorita deber estar muy angustiada por no saber nada de tu estado actual —respondió brock usando un tono serio

De pronto ash dejo de jalonear la ropa de brock y se puso a reflexionar las palabras del moreno desde la muerte de su novia se había desligado de todo el mundo solo iba pueblo paleta por sus pokemon y también a ver a su madre, pero poco a poco en los ocho años desde la muerte de serena se notaba que ash solo se concentraba en su entrenamiento sin parar solo quería ser más fuerte que antes cada vez que quería ir aun nueva aventura iba siempre acompañado de sus pokemon más fuertes ya no podía perder el tiempo solo llevando a un solo pokemon y atrapar al resto en el camino solo para iniciar de cero, ash comprendió que ese tipo de actitudes les costaría a sus acompañantes ya que sin querer si involucraba en diversas situaciones que eran muy peligrosas y veces de milagro salían ilesos pero como todo, la suerte iba acabarse algún día y para su desgracia serena fue la victima de esas situaciones, así que ash se fue aislando de los demás no quería involucrar a nadie más en sus viajes que sin duda eran peligrosos así que poco a poco fue perdiendo contacto con sus amigos entonces ash respiro profundamente, sin duda tenía que reflexionar su vida y pensó de pronto en serena era verdad ella no quería verlo sufrir de esta manera.

—perdona brock tienes razón es solo que es difícil superar esto yo solo —dijo ash a un triste

—no ash nunca estarás solo siempre puedes contar conmigo y con los demás solo no te mortifiques no puedes cambiar las cosas solo debes aprender a vivir con ello y superarlo ya habrá otra mujer en tu vida que te hará muy feliz –respondió brock poniendo su mano en el hombro de ash

De pronto el semblante de ash cambió radicalmente al oír esas palabras de "otra mujer"

— ¡me niego hacer eso sé que puedo cambiar el destino por eso he estado viajando por el mundo sé que hay una manera de cambiar las cosas! —dijo ash con un tono molesto

— ¡Ash entiende no puedes cambiar las cosas solo aprende a vivir con ello y supéralo por más que nos duela no hay nada que hacer! —reclamo brock por la actitud infantil de ash

— ¡No, yo sé que hay forma y lo voy a encontrar! —grito ash algo alterando y salió corriendo del cementerio dejando a brock en el mismo lugar

Brock solo contemplaba como se iba alejando su amigo de ese lugar corriendo, al verlo en ese estado tenía que intervenir para ayudarlo no quería pensar que su mejor amigo con el que viajo en varias regiones cometería una locura mientras buscaba la manera de "cambiar las cosas"

Ash solo corría los más rápido que podía, él no quería rendirse dejando así las cosas como estaban él pensaba que aún se podía cambiar esos horribles eventos que sucedieron hace ocho años atrás.

Cambiar el destino de serena sabía que se podía hacer algo no era justo que ella diera su vida por culpa de sus imprudencias aunque había madurado en su viaje por kalos no fue lo suficiente para proteger a serena la chica que conoció su primer beso, la que lo impulso a nunca rendirse y sobre todo la que le dio otro sueño además de ser maestro pokemon y era tener una familia con ella a su lado.

Entonces ash corrió las más rápido que pudo en sus ojos soltaban lagrimas la impotencia que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible todo este tiempo busco la manera de cambiar ese horrible suceso hasta que recordó su entrenamiento con el aura.

 _Flashback_

— _Ash el aura es una energía que pocos humanos tenemos y pero aun que pocos podemos sacar provecho si logras dominarla podrás hacer cosas impensables —dijo un viejo sensei del aura_

— _inclusive podría regresar en el tiempo —pregunto ash intrigado_

— _posiblemente aunque nadie ha logrado hacer eso pero es posible claro si te lo propones —respondió el viejo sensei del aura —solo ten en cuenta que si lograras hacer esa hazaña podrías hacer un gran caos por alterar la línea del tiempo así que te sugiero que no te metas en esa clase de cosas_

— _Lo prometo sensei —dijo ash_

 _Fin del flashback_

Sé que le prometí al sensei no usar ese poder pero ya no puedo soportar estar sin serena un minuto más, entre más me digan que supere esto no puedo como olvidarla y no quiero olvidarla, lo siento mucho sensei sé que le prometí no pero esta vez romperé mi promesa voy a usar este poder para salvarla.

En eso ash empezó a emanar una gran aura roja de su cuerpo sus ojos también se tiñeron de rojo él iba usar su poder llamado fuerza de velocidad del aura, nombre raro proveniente de clemont sin duda alguna ya que fue el que bautizo ese poder del azabache cuando trabajaban juntos en una solución para regresar el tiempo.

 _Flashback_

— _Ese poder de la aura que emanas es sorprendente no solo tu apariencia cambia sino que también puedes correr a grandes velocidades inclusive tu velocidad que logras se compara a la de la luz yo lo llamaría "fuerza de velocidad del aura" —exclamo clemont sorprendido_

— _eso es asombroso ese nombre y tú crees que eso sirva de algo para viajar por el tiempo —dijo ash asombrado_

— _mira ash puede que si pero no estoy muy seguro de continuar con esto sé que te prometí ayudarte a viajar por el tiempo para salvar a serena pero lo he estado analizando detenidamente y he llegado a la conclusión que debemos parar esto, alterar la línea del tiempo no es lo correcto por más que uno lo quiera justificar los cambios que desencadenaría son inimaginables —respondió clemont un poco alterado_

— _Clemont estamos tan cerca y ahora te quieres acobardar, típico de ti tantas veces que salve a tu hermana solo porque tu no podías y así me lo agradeces en ese caso debí viajar solo con serena tú y tu hermana solo eran un carga para mí, debieron quedarse en ciudad lumius —dijo ash algo molesto_

— _¡ash no puedes culparnos por lo que le paso a serena, si ella se sacrifico fue por decisión de ella además no eres el único que sufre por ella yo también lo extraño mucho! — grito clemont molesto_

 _Ash al oír esas últimas palabras de clemont, los celos y la ira de ash lo cegaron pensando que el inventor también amaba a serena._

— _¡bastardo así que querías tenerla para ti no es así! —reclamo ash enojado y le soltó un puñetazo al inventor que lo dejo en el suelo con los lentes rotos_

— _¡no ash cálmate! — respondió el rubio e intento darle un puñetazo al azabache por desgracia no le dio_

— _¡estúpido inventor de pacotilla te querías robar a mi novia! —exclamo ash molesto y empezó a dar una serie de puñetazos el pobre inventor que no podía defenderse por que más que tratara el azabache tenía más fuerza física y mejor condición que él._

 _Sin ash que se percatara recibió un ataque eléctrico por la espalda que lo hizo retroceder de clemont_

— _¡no dejare que lastimes a mi hermanito abusivo! —grito Bonnie mientras que dedene estaba a lado de ella listo para pelear_

 _Ash vio lo que acababa de hacer con su ira, dejo herido al inventor sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo arrepentido por lo que acaba de hacer mientras Bonnie se acercaba a su hermano para ayudarlo mientras el azabache solo corrió lo más lejos del lugar mientras derramaba lágrimas de arrepentimiento por lo que acaba de hacer._

 _Fin del flashback_

Ash seguía corriendo lo más rápido que podía entonces noto que alrededor de él se empezaba a retroceder en el tiempo notaba que el mundo a su alrededor estaba retrocediendo entonces con alegría supo que estaba viajando por el tiempo entonces se dispuso a retroceder hasta ocho años y estar en el momento exacto que serena sacrifico su vida.

Al principio ash les costó usar su poder para retroceder por el tiempo pero lo domino en poco tiempo y llegó en ese momento exacto.

Un ash herido había derrotado a lysson que estaba en el suelo sangrando

— ¡esto termino lysson tu plan ha fracasado! —dijo ash con enojo

—puede que si mocoso pero te llevare conmigo a la tumba —respondió lysson tosiendo sangre mientras sacaba una pistola y apuntaba en dirección a ash

— ¡ash nooo! —gritaba serena mientras se interponía en la trayectoria de la bala

En ese instante el ash del futuro no lo pensó dos veces y usando su velocidad generada por el aura deshizo la bala con su aura haciendo que esta se desintegrara al instante y rápidamente noqueo a lysson haciendo que este tirara su arma.

Ash del pasado observaba con horror como serena se interponía en la trayectoria del arma pero en menos de un segundo noto que lysson estaba tirando en el suelo y el disparo nunca llegó a su destino a lo cual ash del pasado corrió abrazar a serena, mientras que aun corriendo a una gran velocidad ash del futuro noto que salvo a serena con éxito y solo sonrió aliviado entonces decidió que era hora de volver a su época y ver su nuevo presente que había creado.

Ash nuevamente usando la fuerza de velocidad del aura regreso a su presente, pero lo que no sabía es que su pequeño cambio que ocasiono solo desencadenaría una serie de eventos que podrían significar el fin del mundo.

 _ **Para los que me preguntaban en que me base fue en el comic flashpoint pude usar pokemon como celebi para viajar en el tiempo pero en fin creo que no sería el mismo impacto ,esto solo fue el prólogo la trama se pondrá más interesante y no tendrá que ver con el comic tanto en que disfruten leer este pequeño prologo**_


End file.
